F4
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Menurut sejarahnya, F4 terdiri dari pria-pria tampan yang sempurna dan keren. Namun, para mahasiswa tingkat semester akhir ini mengadakan permainan pelepas stress yang akan menghasilkan sebuah "F4" yang baru dan ... lain daripada yang lain.


**Sasuke Uchiha &amp; Naruto Uzumaki**

**T**

* * *

**F4**

Sasuke memijat keningnya dengan kuat. Kedua bola mata kelam miliknya tersembunyi di balik kelopak pucat. Sakit kepalanya sudah menjalar ke seluruh saraf otaknya. Belum lagi melihat Naruto—yang merupakan kekasihnya semenjak lima bulan yang lalu—sedang menertawakannya. Sasuke melihat ke kanan dan kirinya. Kejadian yang sama terjadi pada ketiga temannya, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara.

Naruto kemudian mencolek pipinya, membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap cermin yang sedang dipegang Naruto tepat di hadapannya. Cermin tersebut dengan jelas merefleksikan wajahnya yang saat ini seakan-akan menatapnya balik dengan tatapan kesal.

Gembel.

Itulah yang ada di kepala Sasuke pertama kali melihat refleksi dirinya pada cermin. Mukanya sengaja dibuat kotor oleh Naruto. Pakaiannya tak lagi keren seperti biasanya, melainkan baju kaos robek-robek dengan dengan celana yang kakinya panjang sebelah. Sasuke mengerang prustasi melihat keadaannya. Kembali, kepalanya menoleh ke samping.

Di sisi kanannya, Shikamaru sedang memakai baju kaos putih kucel dengan topi bundar kecil dan celana pendek, dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gitar. Ah, tidak lupa sandal jepit beda warna yang dipakainya.

Di sebelah Shikamaru, berdiri seorang pria berambut merah mengenakan baju robek-robek berwarna cokelat dengan celana panjang yang sangat kotor. Sasuke melihat ke sebelah orang tersebut, tampak sebuah karung besar tergeletak manis di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu di sebelah kirinya, berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut cokelat panjang yang sedang memakai kacamata hitam dan jaket kulit dengan besi-besi yang menempel di lengan dan belakangnya. Celananya sengaja di robek di bagian lutut agar terlihat menyeramkan.

Itulah mereka berempat yang dipanggil oleh Naruto, Kiba, Shino, dan Sai dengan sebutan F4. Namun, F4 kali ini bukan berisi dengan orang-orang dengan penampilan sempurna, melainkan sebaliknya. F4 berdiri untuk Fengemis, Fengamen, Femulung, dan Fencopet.

Fengemis … jelas sekali Sasuke yang bertugas dalam profesi ini.

Fengamen … Shikamaru tampaknya sangat cocok dengan yang satu ini.

Femulung … cocok tidak cocok, Gaara harus duduk di kursi ini.

Dan yang terakhir …

Fencopet … Neji berdoa di dalam hati agar hari ini dia terselamatkan dari malapetaka.

"Khk." Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat penampilan ketiga temannya. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang gampang tertawa, namun melihat ketiga temannya dengan penampilan luar biasa seperti itu membuatnya sedikit merasa lucu. Tidak sadar dengan penampilannya sendiri yang kelihatan seperti pengemis kekurangan uang.

Kekehan kecil Sasuke hilang seketika ketika Naruto berdiri tegap dengan Kiba di sebelahnya, diikuti Shino, dan Sai di belakangnya. "Baiklah! Selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Naruto tidak tahu diri yang mendapat jitakan manis dari Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, Teme?!"

"Sudah pasti karena Sasuke kesal hahaha!" ucap Kiba sembari menepuk pundak Naruto dengan kuat.

"Karena kau terlalu bahagia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Salahmu sendiri."

Tentu saja, Sasuke tahu benar bahwa semua ini adalah salah Sasuke dan ketiga teman lainnya. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, _stress_ memanglah satu-satunya hal yang tidak akan pernah ketinggalan. Oleh karena itu mereka mengadakan permainan dimana mereka tidak boleh melakukan kata-kata yang tertulis di ikat kepala mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke, tidak boleh mengucapkan kata "Dobe" dan Sasuke gagal semenit setelah permainan dimulai. Sasuke sempat protes karena "Dobe" adalah kata yang tidak mungkin tidak akan dikatakannya selama sehari penuh. Namun sayang semuanya telah dipersetujui secara bersama-sama dan Sasuke dinyatakan yang pertama kalah.

Naruto, tidak boleh mengucapkan kata "Teme" dan Naruto berhasil karena Naruto sudah mengira kata ini akan keluar. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto kali ini sepertinya lebih pintar.

Gaara, tidak boleh melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan tepat setelah mereka memutuskan untuk duduk, Gaara gagal.

Shikamaru, tidak boleh masuk jam pelajaran pertama dan gagal sedetik setelah Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya. Shikamaru ingin protes namun melewatkannya begitu saja karena merasa terlalu merepotkan. Yang benar saja, Shikamaru gagal hanya karena dia masuk jam pelajaran pertama yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimasukinya. Shikamaru hanya dapat menghela napas.

Neji, tidak boleh merapikan rambutnya, dan Neji sedikit beruntung karena dia gagal setelah jam pelajaran pertama usai. Setidaknya lebih lama daripada Gaara, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

Sai, tidak boleh tersenyum. Mereka semua cukup terkejut saat memulai permainan dan mendapati Sai sama sekali tak tersenyum. Naruto hampir mati karena tertawa melihat Sai yang memasang wajah serius sepanjang permainan. Kiba cukup sedih karena dia mengira Sai akan menjadi yang pertama kalah. Namun, nyatanya tidak.

Lalu Kiba, Kiba tidak boleh mengatakan kata-kata kasar. Hal ini juga membuat baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru terkejut. Karena sepanjang permainan sepertinya Kiba benar-benar menjaga sikapnya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Shino, tidak boleh memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Shino cukup beruntung karena Shino merupakan orang kelima yang gagal dalam permainan ini.

Karena mereka terdiri dari 8 orang, mereka memutuskan bahwa 4 orang pertama yang kalah harus menjalankan hukuman.

Dan …

Begitulah rinciannya.

Bagaimana Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru dipaksa untuk menjadi F4 dalam sehari.

* * *

Shikamaru memegang gitar yang diberikan Shino kepadanya dengan malas. Tugas yang diberikan, Shikamaru harus masuk ke dalam bis dan menjadi pengamen. Saat ini Shikamaru sudah berada di sebuah bis yang cukup penuh. Dengan malas Shikamaru memegang gitarnya dengan posisi yang benar dan …

… jreng.

"_Fuck_," batin Shikamaru saat tersadar dengan keadaannya dan menghentikan permainannya. "Bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa main gitar," batin Shikamaru bingung sembari menggaruk pelipisnya dengan pelan. Shikamaru sama sekali tak terpikir hal ini. Shikamaru melihat ke sekelilingnya …

Hening

Orang-orang tampak memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Ah persetan dengan bermain gitar. Lakukan dengan cepat dan turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya," batin Shikamaru sembari kembali membenarkan letak gitarnya. "Ehem, siang penumpang semuanya. Saya akan memainkan sebuah lagu istimewa. Silahkan didengarkan."

…

Jreng

"Burung—

Jreng

—saya—

Jreng

—bundar…"

Hening

"Oh, _shit_!" batin Shikamaru saat sadar dia telah menyatukan lirik topi saya bundar dengan burung kaka tua. Kenapa juga kedua lagu itu harus memiliki nada yang sama. Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya menutup kedua matanya. Enggan untuk menatap mata para penumpang yang mungkin saat ini mengiranya seorang alien nyasar.

* * *

Gaara memegang karung yang berada di belakangnya dengan malas. Tugas yang diberikan, Gaara harus mengisi penuh karung yang diberikan kepadanya. Dengan malas Gaara menghampiri tempat sampah terdekat. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang pengait sampah berencana untuk memasukkan sampah yang ada dengan cepat agar karungnya cepat penuh. Gaara menengok ke dalam tempat sampah tersebut dan terdiam. Gaara kemudian menengok ke tempat sampah di sebelahnya dan kembali terdiam. Dengan doa dalam hati Gaara berjalan pelan dan menengok tempat sampah ketiga …

Hening

"_What the fuck_! Kenapa tidak ada sampahnya!?" ucap Gaara dengan kesal. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara mengeluarkan nada setinggi itu. Gaara memijat pelipisnya dengan pelan. Dengan kesal dia mencoba mencari tempat sampah lainnya namun nihil. Seakan-akan penduduk sekitar tahu bahwa Sabaku no Gaara akan menjadi pemulung hari ini dan sengaja untuk mengosongkan tempat sampah di seluruh pelosok negeri.

Gaara kemudian berhenti di depan sebuah _mini market_. Mata hijaunya berbinar melihat tumpukan plastik dalam sebuah kereta roli. Dengan cepat dia bergegas mendekati kereta tersebut dan mulai memasukkan plastik tersebut satu per satu ke dalam karungnya.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang belanjaanku?!"

"Huh?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya dengan bingung ke arah suara yang menegurnya tersebut. "Ini barang belanjaan?" tanyanya bego.

"I-Iya itu belanjaanku. Memangnya kau kira apa?"

"Kau tidak lihat ya, aku ini pemulung. Tentu saja aku mengiranya sampah."

Hening

Orang itu cengo mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Aku pinjam sebentar, nanti aku kembalikan."

Pria berambut pirang panjang itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali saat Gaara kembali memasukkan belanjaannya ke dalam karung miliknya dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Yaaah! Kembali kau maling!"

Gaara yang merasa diteriaki hanya bisa lari meninggalkan tempat tersebut secepat kilat.

* * *

Neji tampak sedang berdiri di sebelah pangkalan ojek. Kedua tangannya di lipat di depan dada. Kepalanya tampak bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah—seakan-akan sedang mendengarkan musik. Tugas Neji, dia harus mencopet seorang ibu-ibu hamil. Matanya kemudian jatuh pada seseorang yang sedang menunggu _taxi_ tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Rambut panjang, perut buncit, hamil, kah? Neji memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan lekat. "Heiii, ternyata seorang pria," batin Neji kesal saat sosok itu berbalik dan menampakkan wajahnya.

Neji kembali menajamkan penglihatannya. Sedikit kesal karena sepertinya tahun ini bukan musimnya ibu-ibu hamil, melainkan bapak-bapak hamil. Neji menggerutu saat sama sekali tak dapat menemukan ibu-ibu hamil yang lewat. Beberapa menit kemudian kedua mata pucat Neji berbinar saat melihat seorang ibu-ibu hamil sedang berjalan santai. Tangan kanannya memegang dompet kecil dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah payung berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga-bunga. Neji menyeringai dalam hati.

Seribu doa dipanjatkannya saat ingin melaksanakan rencananya. Dengan perlahan Neji mendekati ibu-ibu tersebut dan …

"Dapat!" batin Neji girang saat berhasil mengambil barang milik ibu-ibu tersebut. Dengan cepat Neji berlari. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Neji menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari yang diambilnya adalah payung milik ibu-ibu itu. Neji memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan sembari berjalan kembali dengan malas menuju ibu-ibu tersebut. "Aduh! Maaf, Bu. Saya salah ambil," ucap Neji tidak jelas sembari mengembalikan payung milik ibu-ibu tersebut dan kemudian mengambil dompet milik ibu-ibu tersebut.

Hening

Ibu-ibu itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji. "Co-Copet!" teriaknya dengan nyaring.

Neji yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung putar arah dan lari sekencang mungkin. Tak memedulikan teriakan orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Yang penting adalah misi berhasil dan dia bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Saat ini Neji hanya harus fokus lari dengan kencang.

* * *

Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Kedua mata birunya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mengejek. "Ayo, Teme! Hanya kau saja yang belum berangkat. Lebih cepat lebih baik~" Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Naruto namun Naruto dapat menghindar dengan gampangnya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan pelan dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Saat Naruto berlutut di depan Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan santai, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dengan pelan ke dalam pelukannya. "Ketika aku sedang kesal, entah kenapa memelukmu membuat kekesalanku sedikit berkurang," bisik Sasuke dengan pelan. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Sasuke. Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke dengan lembut. "Ayo, semangat! Uchiha tidak akan mundur dengan tantangan." Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke tertawa kecil dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tangan kanannya melambai kecil ke arah Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

Sasuke memayungi kedua matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Hari sangat panas dan hal itu membuat baju Sasuke basah oleh keringat. Sasuke menatap kaleng yang ada di genggamannya. "Harus penuh baru boleh pulang," batinnya dengan kesal. Bayang-bayang kertas tumpukan tugas kelulusannya beputar-putar di hadapannya. Sasuke menggerutu kesal, jika tidak menyelesaikan hal konyol ini dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugasnya tepat waktu.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir jalan tepat dimana banyak orang berlalu-lalang. Sasuke meletakkan kalengnya di depan tubuhnya. Sasuke menggaruk pelipisnya dengan bingung. "Apa aku juga harus menadahkan tanganku?" tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya.

"Ih masa cakep-cakep ngemis sih."

TWITCH

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal mendengar komentar tersebut. Berusaha untuk tak mengindahkannya, Sasuke kembali menadahkan tangannya. Beberapa orang yang lewat sempat memberikan recehnya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kepada setiap orang yang memberinya receh. Mata Sasuke berkilat senang saat mendapati seorang ibu-ibu mendekatinya dan membawa selembar uang yang cukup banyak nilainya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Misi ya, Dek. Saya mau tukar uang, mau bayar ojek."

TWITCH

Dahi Sasuke kembali berkedut kesal mendengar ucapan ibu-ibu tersebut. Dengan cepat dia mengambil kaleng uangnya dan menumpahkan semua uang recehnya ke dalam celananya. Sasuke menyeringai ke arah ibu-ibu tersebut. Matanya seolah-olah berkata, "Berani ambil, tanganmu hilang."

Ibu-ibu tersebut ternganga dan dengan muka yang memerah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas lega dan kembali menaruh kaleng kosongnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ada seorang bocah yang datang mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung saat mendapati bocah tersebut berjongkok di hadapannya. "Kakak ngemis karena tidak punya uang, ya?" tanyanya bego.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut bocah tersebut. Mendapati Sasuke hanya diam, bocah itu kembali bertanya, "Kakak bisu, ya?"

"Iya!" bentak Sasuke kesal. Bocah tersebut tersentak kaget dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas lelah, daritadi yang menemuinya hanya orang-orang aneh. Sasuke kembali menadahkan tangannya. Kedua telinganya dapat mendengar suara gaduh dan orang yang berlari.

TUK

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat melihat sebuah dompet berwarna ungu diletakkan seseorang di atas tangannya. Matanya menoleh ke orang yang baru saja memberikannya. Matanya memicing tajam, sosok yang sedang berlari dengan kencang itu sangat Sasuke kenal. Kedua mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, "Neji!" teriaknya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah berlawanan dan mendapati orang banyak sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Itu copetnya pengemis yang sedang duduk!"

"Iya! Dia yang memegang dompetnya ibu-ibu itu!"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar teriakan tersebut. "Neji brengsek!" kutuk Sasuke dan berusaha untuk bangkit dan lari secepat mungkin.

Sasuke tidak sadar uang receh yang dimasukkannya ke dalam celananya berhamburan sepanjang dia berlari.

"Neji kau brengsek!" teriak Sasuke kesal sembari berlari dengan kencang mencoba menyusul Neji. Beruntung Sasuke merupakan atlit lari cepat pada waktu sma. Sasuke menatap dompet ungu yang masih ada di genggamannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke melempar dompet tersebut ke kepala Neji.

Neji yang merasakan kepalanya dilempar benda keras segera menghentikan larinya dan mendapati dompet ungu itu berada di dekat kakinya. Matanya kemudian beralih ke Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya. "Brengsek kau Uchiha!" ucapnya edan—tidak sadar dia yang membuat kesalahan sedari awal. Neji kembali melempar dompet tersebut ke arah Sasuke dan melanjutkan larinya.

Sasuke yang tidak ingin dompet melayang ke wajahnya hanya mampu menangkap dompet tersebut dengan cepat dan terus berlari. Terlalu berbahaya untuk berhenti. Di belakangnya terlalu banyak orang yang ingin membunuhnya. Semua ini karena si Hyuuga brengsek itu. "Arrgggh! Sial!" teriaknya kesal.

"Dobe, jaga dirimu baik-baik," batin Sasuke tidak jelas sembari mempercepat larinya. Bagi Sasuke, semua yang terjadi hari ini merupakan suatu hal yang membutuhkan tenaga secara fisik dan mental.

**TAMAT**


End file.
